Latar belakang OC Anti Saori Group
by Anti Saori Gank
Summary: Chapter 4 udah di updet!Please review!Apalagi yang anggota!
1. Chapter 1

Latar belakang OC: Angel

**Disclaimer: SS punya om-om tetangga gw, Masami Kurumada**

** OC punyaku: Lynx Angel**

Di malam gelap,dingin dan mendung itu, sesosok misterius mendekati pintu rumah kecil di pojokan gang sempit dan nyaris tak terurus. Membawa buntelan kecil di tangannya. Mengetuk pintu rumah itu 3 kali, sosok itu menjauhi rumah itu, meninggalkan buntelan kecil itu di sana bersamaan dengan turunnya salju.

Tiba-tiba, pecahlah tangisan yg meyayat hati dari buntelan itu. Mendengar suara itu, seorang pria berambut emas dalam rumah itu menuju arah tangisan tersebut, membuka pintu rumahnya. Melihat ke bawah pintu rumahnya,ia melihat buntelan tersebut. "Ah….bayi…."

Pria itu melihat-lihat ke sekeliling rumahnya, mencari orang yg meninggalkan bayi yg masih begitu lemah di depan rumahnya di tangah hari salju pula. Dia menggendong anak itu dengan lembut. Dia melihat sepucuk surat terselip dalam buntelan itu. "Tolong rawat Angel""Jadi, kau sudah diberi nama ya, Angel" Pria itu langsung membawanya ke dalam rumahnya.

~6 tahun kemudian~ "Angel, berapa kali aku bilang padamu kalau kau tidak di izinkan main dengan pisau bedahku?" teriak pria itu.

"Tapi papa, Angel mau jadi dokter seperti papa kalau besar nanti..." jawab anak berambut coklat itu dengan polosnya.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah besar kau baru boleh menggunakan pisau bedah papa"

"Tapi Angel mau sekarang bedahnya"

"Memang kau mau membedah apa?"

"Kecoa" jawab Angel dengan santai dan ceria.

Mendengar kata-kata Angel,pria itu kaget setengah mati dan hampir pingsan di tempat. "Kau memang punya putri yg mirip denganmu ya,Raphael" komentar tetangganya.

"Angel, hari ini ada orang Yunani yg datang membawa anak seumurmu lho, mainlah dengannya. Ciri-cirinya, dia anak laki-laki yg punya rambut warna ungu muda kebiruan" kata Raphael.

"Iya" Angel segera berlari ke arah luar gang rumahnya. Mencari anak dengan ciri tersebut. "Ketemu!", Dengan segera Angel menarik anak itu. "Hehe…namaku Angel,kita main yuk" Angel tanpa basa-basi mengajaknya main. "Siapa yg mau main dengan anak perempuan?" Anak itu dengan sombongnya pergi. Angel terus-terusan mengikutinya.

"Hei,namamu siapa?" Tanya Angel

"Angelo" jawab anak itu dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kenapa ke Sicily?"

"Untuk berlatih"

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mati" Angelo mulai kesal.

"Hobi-"

"Bisa diem ga sih?!" teriak Angelo.

"Aku tuh ga seberuntung kamu! Yang bisa di sayang orang tuamu! Yang bisa manja-manja sama orang tuamu! Aku ga suka deket-deket kamu,tau ngga?!" lanjutnya.

"………" Angel terdiam seribu bahasa, mengamati wajahnya yang merah karena amarah bercampur kesal.

"Angelo….Kamu….kesepian?" Angel dengan mudah menebak hal itu.

"ENGGAK!!!" Angelo setengah berteriak, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesepian dan kesal.

"…Orang tua Angel…membuang Angel di hari salju….Tapi, Angel senang soalnya bisa ketemu papa Raphael. Jadi Angelo suatu saat nanti pasti bisa menemukan orang yang mau menerima keberadaan Angelo, ya?" Angel tetap berceloteh.

"……..Kamu…..mau menerimaku? Mau jadi temanku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Iya" Angel tetap tersenyum manis padanya meski Angelo meneriakinya.

"Angel akan terus berdoa semoga orang yang menyayangi Angelo terus bertambah, ya?"

"………Terima kasih,Angel…" Angelo setengah membisikkan kata-kata itu.

Pemilik mata ungu indah itu membuka matanya, tersadar dia ada di tempat tidur berbalutkan selimut putih panjang.

"Ah, iya ya itu mimpi saat pertama kali aku bertemu Angelo" gumamnya

"Aphro!!! Berapa kali gw bilang jangan dandan di sini mentang-mentang Angel punya segudang kosmetik bermerek!!!" teriakan itu membuat Angel sampai tersentak.

"DM,kamu kenapa sih, kan kosmetiknya punya Angel, bukan punya kamu!!!"

"Tapi ini kuil GUE!!!!"

"SUKA-SUKA GUE MO DANDAN DI MANA!!!!"

"Kalian berisik" Angel dating dan melerai dua orang saint gila yg sedang bertengkar itu.

"Angie, kasih aja sebagian kosmetik kamu buat banci gila ini, supaya dia ga dandan di sini lagi" kata DM dengan ketus.

"Udah Angie, kasih eik aja yah? Kamu kan masih punya lipstick pink Maybelinne, bedak Revlon ama Parfum Oriflame….yah? yah?" Aphrodite meminta dengan entengnya.(setengah memohon juga sih)

"Ambil aja deh" kata Angel yg di panggil Angie.

"Tumben kamu telat bangun, Ngie" DM terlihat khawatir.

"Gapapa,Cuma mimpi nostalgia kok. Aku mo ketemuan ama Luna dkk ya?"

**Ending ga jelas….aku ga jago bikin cerita….kalau di bandingin ama Lodo….**

**Please review dan komentarnya**

**Tag to go: Pitaloka, Makiharu, Lodo-Lodonia, Seika, Kumaichiro-san, celeronM, Yukitarina**

**I tag: Makiharu sisterhood**

**Selamat berjuang, Makiharu-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

wauuuhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! apa bener nih ceritanya kayak gini? AYEEEE TAKUUTTTTTT....... TASUKETE KUDASAIIII!!!!!!!!!!! bodoooo.... met baca deh! cerita yg kagak nyambung dan agak romantis ginie!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: masami kurumada-san**

**OC: Saturnus makino (wuaaahh... dominasi capricorn!!!!!!!)**

**Author: Makiharu sisterhood **

**

* * *

****Latar belakang oc: makino hana**

Di negeri yg paling indah, ratu gold dan wanita berumur 10 tahun dan berambut panjang dan marun itu sedang mengabdi pada ratu gold. ratu gold menceritakan pada gadis itu bahwa dia akan menjadi saint. "makino.... kamu sudah beranjak 10 tahun, aku ingin minta kamu menjadi saints" kata ratu gold. "tetapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahku? dan bagaimana dengan pendidikanku di jepang, yang mulia?" makino mulai bertanya. ratu gold bersenyum pada makino dan dia menjawab

"sudahlah anakku, itu mudah. aku sudah menggunakan jurus bayangan yg mirip sepertimu, saat dia sedang belajar serius, otak bayanganmu akan masuk ke otakmu...... aku menemukan cloth saturnus di belakang rumahmu. di situ dapat dari lubang ajaib untuk ke negeri yunani....." makino mengerti apa maksud gold.

"wahai ratu, bagaimana dengan kamu?"

gold menjawab "tenanglah...... raja silver akan selalu melindungiku...... dan adikmu akan di selamatkan orang tuamu.... teman2 mu akan selamat oleh adikmu...."

makino mendengarkan kata ratu gold. dia melaksanakan tujuan usahanya menjadi saint. "aku setuju Gold-sama"

Saat kembali ke jepang, makino harus bergegas ke halaman belakang rumahnya. tanpa salam dengan ibunya. "makino! kenapa kamu tidak salam?" kata ibunya. "maaf ma! aku harus bergegas dari tugas ratu gold!" jawab makino. "ya sudah! sebelum ke halaman belakang, cuci kaki dulu!!!!!!" kata ibunya. "ok ma!!!!!!" makino mencuci kaki dan tangannya, dan kembali ke halaman belakang. Namun, makino melihat cahaya berwarna kuning, biru dan perak di belakang semak-semak. ternyata yg dia temukan adalah... cloth saturnus! makino mengangkat cloth itu, dan dia melihat lubang bercahaya itu, makino melompat ke bawah lubang itu (wuehh.... kayak _alice in wonderland_ deh...... _) makino berteriak keras "WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*******************

Sesampai di negeri yunani, makino harus mencari orang yg menjadi gurunya. "Haloooooo!!!!!!! ada orang disini???!!!!!!! halooooo!!!!!!!!! moshi moshi!!!!!!!!! watashi wa no nihongo desu!!!!!!!!!!!" makino melihat sanctuary tapi ga ketemu juga. makino sedang bosan dan dia bilang "huuuhh.... membosankan! katanya yunani bagus! tapi orangnya kosong! wah... ini bibit bunga sakura dari hanako kan??? baiklah, aku tanam ke deket sanctuary deh!" makino mengeluarkan 10 bibit bunga sakura, dan dia tanam di dekat sanctuary. saat makino asik menanam, ada seorang lelaki di belakang pohon. lelaki itu melihat makino dengan kesal. dia marah kalo anak itu menanam bunga sakura di dekat sanctuary. lelaki memakai cloth capricorn itu berusaha membunuh makino, lelaki itu meneriakan "EXCALBURRR!!!!!!!!!!" makino takut merasakan cosmo gelap di dekatnya. makino ga bisa berbuat apa2 lagi, dia hanya menangis. saint itu melihat wajah makino ternyata makino itu perempuan. dia menyelamatin makino dari serangan excalibur itu, makino meringis di badan lelaki itu tersebut.

"sudahlah, serangan itu tidak ada...." kata lelaki itu

makino bertanya sambil menangis "si.....siapa kamu??"

"namaku shura capricorn. aku sedang keliling sanctuary, saat itu aku melihat seorang yg tidak aku kenal. aku kira kamu ingin menyiapkan ledakan di sanctuary ini. aku menyerangmu. saat aku lihat wajahmu, ternyata kamu cantik seperti wanita. aku menyelamatkanmu dari seranganku." kata shura sambil menjelaskan

"aku makino hana..... panggil saja aku makino... aku di suruh ratu gold untuk menjadi saint. dan aku menemukan baju saturnus di halaman belakang rumahku.... aku dari jepang... aku menemukan lubang aneh, ternyata aku cepat sampai ke sanctuary dalam 1 menit...." kata makino sambil berhenti tangisannya.

"begitu ceritanya? apa tujuanmu datang ke yunani?"

"aku ingin mencari pelatihku untuk menjadi sangat kuat.... tapi saat aku panggil, tidak ada. makanya, daripada bosan, aku menanam bunga sakura saja......"

"jadi kamu hanya menanam bunga sakura..... aku ingin menjadi gurumu." kata shura tersenyum

"terima kasih...."

Shura mengajari makino jurus excalibur, makino menggunakan jurus excalibur dengan lancar. makino bisa menggunakan jurus jumping stone juga.

10 tahun kemudian.....

Makino tumbuh menjadi 20 tahun dan cantik seperti dewi. makino lulus dengan ajaran shura sampai 10 tahun mendatang. di kuil capricorn, makino

kembali ke yunani, dari jepang dan bertemu shura, partnernya makino saat makino berumur 10 tahun. makino masuk ke kuil capricorn dengan memakai cloth saturn-nya. makino menemui shura saat shura sedang duduk di kuilnya, makino menyapa ramah dengan shura, tapi shura tidak menjawab apa2 pada makino. dia hanya terdiam saja di kuil. makino bertanya pada shura "shura-kun, apakah aku lulus?" shura masih terdiam pada makino, makino bertambah kesal dan bilang "shura! aku bertanya, malah lu ga jawab!! kenapa sih? apakah kamu kesal padaku juga?! kalo begitu aku ingin pergi ke kamarmu sekarang juga!!!" makino kesal dan pergi meninggalkan shura, tapi, shura memegang pergelangan tangan makino dan menarik tangannya, shura mencium bibirnya makino secara memeluknya (waahh... penulis bakal bangga ^^). makino hanya kaget aja saat dia di cium shura. shura hanya bilang

"makino, kamu memang lulus, tapi.... aku ini.... jatuh cinta padamu...." makino kaget lagi.

dia bilang "aku........ juga..... tapi, kenapa kamu menyukaiku?"

shura menjawab sambil tersenyum manis pada makino "kamu tuh cantik, pintar, menawan, dan tegas."

Makino menerima pelukannya shura, dan dia meneteskan air matanya. dia terharu kalo shura menyukai makino. makino sangat bahagia kalo gurunya, shura cinta banget ma makino. "shu...shura..... aku sangat terharu.... karena kamu memang peduli denganku...... hiks!" kata makino sambil menangis. "sudahlah makino-san.... ga usah menangis..... aku tau maksudmu kenapa..... kamu hanya terharu saja...." kata shura sambil mengelap air matanya makino dengan sapu tangannya. makino berhenti menangis dia selalu menatap matanya shura yg romantis. dan makino kembali ke kamar shura untuk ganti bajunya. makino memakai baju warna coklat dan hitam, memakai rok mini warna hitam dan coklat dengan manik2, memakai sepatu warna hitam dengan setinggi pahanya, dan memakai bando warna hitam. makino baru keluar kamarnya shura, shura menatap penampilan makino yg agak _stylish _shura malah bilang "wow..... cantiknyaaaaa........"

* * *

**OK...... cerita sampe disitu aja booo....... makino si cewe jepang suka pakaian yg agak stylish gitu daaaaahhh...... ^0^**

**tolong review n baca yaaaaa.......**

**watashi mau tag: CeleronM-neechan **

**eron-san, bwtin fic saga ma dugonx yg lucu donkk!! XD sesuai dengan dirimu aja deh.... maap ya.... tag kamu trus...... soalnya mau tau cerita lucunya/romantisnya hehe....^^**

**Mao pilih yg mana??**

**Pitaloka, Lodo-Lodonia, Seika, Kumaichiro-san, Yukitarina or who???**


	3. Chapter 3

**Latar Belakang OC**

Chapter 3

Dugonx and Saga..

By: CeleronM

A/N: Akhirnya Giliran saya yg ke tag buat ngelanjutin cerita.. dan sesuai dengan pesanan dari Makino karena dia mau liat gimana ancurnya kisah cintrong antara Dugonx dan Saga..wkwkwwkk.. oke deh buat semua yang baca jangan lupa sediain ember dan silahkan muntah-muntah dan bermabok-mabok ria pas baca ini dijamin ancur banget..(soalnya author ga jago bikin fic cinta yg bener2 romantis kalo pemerannya mesti author atau gak ya OC-nya sendiri..haha)

-selamat membaca..-

* * *

*Aku..

Namaku Dugonx (entah kau menganggap ini nama asli apa bukan, yang pasti ini nama dari penciptaku yang semena-mena ngasih nama ancur kayak gini), umur 23 tahun, dan berjenis kelamin wanita. Ya.. dilihat dari namaku yang aneh itu banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya kalau aku ini cewek atau cowok. Aku ini berdarah campuran _BEL-ANG_ alias _BELanda jepANG_ jadi emang bener-bener belang deh..haha..

Sejak umur 12 tahun aku sudah ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuaku mereka meninggal karena keduanya terserang penyakit kanker. Sebelumnya aku ini telah menetap di Indonesia tepatnya di Palembang, Sumatera Selatan. Ya, aku telah tinggal di Palembang selama 18 tahun dari umur 5 tahun bersama orang tuaku sampai akhirnya mereka dimakamkan disana.

Tapi, kehilangan mereka bukanlah akhir dunia. Aku masih bisa kok bertahan sampai saat ini. Pernah aku menjadi guru ekonomi di salah satu sma disana(hehehe.. disana aku ini guru termuda) dan lagi dirumahku, aku usaha jualan pempek lho.. kata orang pempek buatanku ini enak banget.. (jarang2 nih OC jualan pempek kayak gini wahahaha- aduh aku ini malah menjatuhkan nama OC banget haha).Jadi nggak heran juga sih sehari bisa dapet banyak pesanan. Dari dulu aku emang suka sama makanan khas Palembang ini. Maka dari itu, ketika aku berhenti jadi guru karena alasan pribadi entah datang dari mana tapi aku ingin menjadi female saint di Sanctuary. Aku dah siap di tempa segala ujian untuk menjadi female saint di Sanctuary. Sudah kuputuskan bulat-bulat walaupun nyawa taruhannya.

Rasa kangen akan kota Palembang apalagi pempeknya membuat aku kurang betah disini.. tapi lambat laun setelah aku bertemu seseorang lama-lama aku jadi betah juga berada disini hihihi.. wah dasar..

_**Bagaimana Cinta Bisa Berawal Dari Sekotak Pempek_

Setelah resmi menjadi female saint dan ditugaskan di kuil gemini bersama Saga. Setiap hari pemandangan jadi berubah drastis menjadi tempatpelatihan para Saint Muda yang layaknya hutan sih setiap hari kalau gak bantuin ngerjain tugas laporannya Saga ya pagi-pagi berlatih bersama Saga, sparring bareng kadang dia juga suka melatihku.

Trus pas lagi memperagakan jurus-jurus lainnya ya ampun kadang cengok ngeliatin mukanya sambil senyum-senyum tapi untungnya terhalang sama topeng. Kadang aku berpikir " Saga mukanya kayak Instruktur Senam.. ah coba dari dulu ada instruktur aerobik kayak dia" kadang berpikir juga "Gak nyangka Saga udah 28 tahun" lalu pikiran yang amat bodoh "apa Saga itu suka padaku ya?" " kenapa bisa suka sama Saga sih?". "Saga..Saga..Saga.. ampe pala gue peyang juga Saga mulu,, aduh dasar deh,, gini nih sindrom jatuh cinta maunya mikirin dia mulu ampe diri sendiri gak dipikirin"

Terkadang juga suka bersih-bersih kuil gemini bareng dia. Ya ampun udah serasa satu atap sama dia. Dia itu orangnya dewasa, jelas terlihat dari usiannya dan lagi dia itu baik banget, perhatian tapi kalau kumat dia bisa jadi devil yang nyeremin.. sebenernya dia itu punya dua kepribadian ya? Ah aku tak tahu yang penting aku suka sama dia..

Dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa suka padaku?

Sampai suatu hari entah ada angin apa dia mengajakku untuk pergi jalan-jalan

"Dugonx"

"Ya"

"jalan-jalan yuk be-te nih disini"

" oh jadi seorang saga bisa kenal be-te juga ya..kirain gak pernah empet di kuil mulu"

"kan gue juga manusia biasa dan lagi gue gak punya temen buat jalan-jalan"

Di hatiku aku ingin tertawa lebar dan rasanya tidak tahan untuk menahan tertawa geli.

"hahaha.."

"kok ketawa?"

"nggak apa-apa kok.."

"jadi kamu mau ga?"

"hahaha..iya.."

Tiba-tiba ia menyimpulkan senyuman ke arahku dan aku pun jadi pengen nyemprot mukanya dia pake baygon saking saltingnya ngelihat mukanya Saga.

Keesokan harinya aku dan dia jalan-jalan sambil memandangi indahnya laut dan pantai dari sebuah jembatan.

"akhirnya bisa memandangi lautan" katanya sambil tersenyum ke arah lautan.

"memangnya kamu gak pernah kesini?" tanyaku

"jarang..aku gak punya waktu kesini"

"Saga , kita duduk disana yuk, capek kan berdiri disini mulu"

"ya benar juga.."

Setelah kita pindah untuk duduk di sebuah bangku. Tiba-tiba angin sejuk berhembus.

" Ini.. Kalau mandangin laut lebih enak kalau sambil makan" lalu Dugonx menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan ke Saga.

"apa ini?" tanya Saga

"Buka saja.." jawabku

Ketika Saga membuka kotak makanan ia tidak tahu makanan apa itu dan memasang tampang yang terheran-heran.

" ini makanan apa Dugonx?"

" itu namanya pempek, itu makanan khas Palembang cobain deh pasti kamu suka"

_A/N: ciyee.. biasanya kan cewek-cewek ngasih bento atau cokelat yah pokoknya masih normal lah kalo Dugonx asli pempek tapi tetep nggak kalah enaknya dibandingin bento.._

"pem-?"

"pempek"

"wah ini makanan baru ya, kok gak pernah liat ya? aku makan ya"

Komentar dugonx dalam hati " jelas lah lo gak pernah makan , orang jelas-jelas asli _MADE IN PALEMBANG!!! _ _"_

Pas pempek buatanku dimakan sama Saga ya ampun rasanya melayang-layang kayak diterbangin angin. Dan rasa senang yang tak karuan ini seperti pintu surga firdaus terbuka lebar bagiku.

"gimana enak gak?" Tanyaku.

"enak, ini enak banget aku blom pernah nyobain makanan kayak gini, kamu ternyata pinter masak ya" puji Saga.

"oh ya, makasih" sebenernya dalam hati gue berkata lain "alah kampung banget lo.. baru makan pempek doank kayaknya seneng banget..hehe tapi makasih banget udah suka.. kyaaaa.." ///

Aku bangga banget ketika ia melahap pempek buatan aku. Bagaimana rasanya bila masakan kalian disukai oleh orang yg kalian cintai? Pasti emas segunung pun tak cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa senang dihati kalian.

Dan yang paling penting gimana gak seneng dan pengen deh tertawa geli kalo melihat seorang Gemini Saga ternyata suka makan pempek.

" aku suka pem- apa ya tadi namanya''

"pempek"

"iya, aku suka pempek buatanmu Dugonx rasanya pedes-pedes gitu tapi enak.. aku jadi mau tambah"

" soal itu, karena disini jarang banget yang jual ikan Tengiri makanya aku buatin cuman segitu doang.. tapi kalo kamu ke rumahku aku buatin pempek berapa pun yang kamu minta"

" tapi..walaupun sedikit, aku tetap suka sama masakanmu.. terimakasih ya Dugonx"

Wajahku seketika memerah padam dan lidahku tiba-tiba terucap dengan sendirinya

"a..aku juga suka..kalau kamu suka.."

"hmm.."

"tidak! Bukan apa-apa.." kemudian Dugonx membuang mukanya seketika.

Saga masih memandangiku lalu ia menutup kotak makanan itu dan segera berdiri

"ayo kita pergi dari sini" kata Saga.

"hei, mau kemana?"

"kita ke pantai, kita lihat sunset bersama"

"a..apa katamu?"

"ayo cepat..nanti kita terlambat"

"iya baik-baik"

Setelah itu kami berdua memandangi sunset bersama sebenernya romantis ya tapi aku gak bisa berpikir sisi romantisnya. Gara-gara masih inget Saga makan pempek.

"Dugonx.."

"Iya"

"kata orang kalau memandangi sunset itu romantis ya"

"iya..kali.."

"kau mau memandangi sunset bersamaku?"

"laaah kan kamu yang ngajak tadi.."

"iya maksudnya"

Tiba-tiba Saga menggenggam kedua tanganku

"maksudku memandangi seterusnya bersamaku?"

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"kau juga suka kan sama aku" kata Saga tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Komentar dalem hati sambil menaikkan sebelah alis ku " Tau dari mana lo!? Jangan-jangan lo dah baca-baca buku akuntansi gue kan ada coret-coretan gue love saga lah, saga ganteng, saga bego, mau tapi malu, tiada tuhan selain Allah, bumi adalah kita, ketika pasir berbisik, saat rumput bergoyang, terus ninja Saga, saga the ninja assassin, pokoknya goblok deh.."

"aku.." Saga menunduk dan terlihat bahwa ia seperti deg-degan.

"sebenernya aku.." tangannya gemetar saat menggenggam tanganku.

"iya sama, aku juga menyukaimu Saga" kata Dugonx sambil tersenyum.

"kalau begitu baguslah.." jawabnya senang

"maksudnya?"

"kalau begitu aku gak usah repot-repot bilang cinta padamu"

"dasar.. bilang aja gak berani.."

"enak aja.."

"huh..tapi kenyataannya kamu bilang gitu tadi"

Akhirnya aku dan Saga malah debat dengan gak jelas yang pasti kita jalan-jalan lagi sampai malam dan tak terhitung waktu lagi. Lagipula kapan lagi bisa berduaan sama Saga.. hehehe..

Yang pasti kita sudah resmi jadian lho kawan-kawan..hahaha.. ampuh kan jurus pempek buatan Dugonx.. ya ampun ancur banget deh nih cerita maaf ya soanlnya yang ini sudah kuringkas, dan maaf juga kalo banyolnya terkesan kurang, sebelumnya lebih panjang lagi.. Ya begitulah akhirnya maaf sekali lagi Author bener-bener gak jago bikin cerita cinta klo tokohnya OC atau author sendiri.

Semoga kalian suka ya.. ^^ hehehehe.. *,*

-END-

Selanjutnya Ku Tag: **Lodo**deh dengan cerita bersama Shaka..


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Huwaaaaaaa, maaf banget , berhubung Lodo gak bisa lanjutin, maka terpaksa saya , Seika yg gantiin. Dan maaf kalo lanjutannya lama banget! Semoga kalian bisa menikmati fic ini…

Kisah Ocnya Lodo, Raina…

* * *

Irlandia….

Di sebuah pegunungan yang indah, di mana terdapat desa yang kecil namun damai di kaki gunung…

Ada sebuah rumah mungil di pinggir desa, dekat dengan daerah hutan di kaki gunung . Rumah itu agak reyot, karena sudah tua . Di sekeliling rumah itu terdapat pohon-pohon besar yang dahan-dahannya menutupi atap, hingga pada malam hari, rumah itu terlihat angker . Namun biasanya selalu dipenuhi aura ceria dan penuh kehangatan di dalamnya…

Ya, biasanya….

Keadaan rumah mungil itu sunyi senyap…Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis belaka… Ah… Rupanya telah terjadi sebuah tragedi dalam rumah itu . Alam seakan turut berduka, hingga cuaca saat itu menjadi mendung, disertai angin yang kencang.

Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian mati penasaran , jadi mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di rumah itu…

Di dalam rumah mungil…Di balik dinding sempit dan penuh retak, ada sebuah kamar . Di dalam kamar itu, berbaringlah seorang pria yang agak tua . Wajahnya kesakitan . Sepertinya Ia sedang menanti Malaikat maut untuk menjemputnya.

Tapi pria itu tak hanya sendiri . Di sampingnya, seorang gadis kecil yang umurnya tak lebih dari 8 tahun, berlutut di samping ranjang sambil menangis . Rambut ungunya acak-acakan, wajahnya kuyu dan lesu karena terlalu banyak menangus . Matanya yang merah memancarkan rasa khawatir dan takut.

"Ra…Raina.." erang pria sakit itu, berusaha memanggilnya.

"Ya, …Ada apa?" Raina mendekatkan dirinya pada ayahnya .

Sang ayah tersenyum lemah, lalu dengan susah payah mengambil sesuatu di balik bantalnya . Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat kecil, yang terbuat dari logam keras.

" Ini adalah tombak yang selalu aku gunakan sejak aku masih muda . Ini warisan turun temurun dari leluhur Ini akan berguna untukmu, jagalah baik-baik."

" Tom, tombak? Kok lebih mirip seperti tongkat pendek yah?"tanya Raina.

"Sudah, ambil saja dulu . Lalu hentakkan tongkat itu, maka tongkatnya akan memanjang dan ujung tombaknya akan keluar."

Meski masih bingung , tapi Raina menurut saja.

"Hidup Ayah sudah tak lama kamu tak perlu cemas, Ayah sudah mendaftarkan kamu ke panti asuhan untuk berjaga - jada . Jadilah anak yg baik, Raina."Matanya perlahan menutup,dan ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Tak ada lagi hembusan nafas, selain nafas Raina sendiri.

"Ayah…?"

* * *

5 tahun kemudian…..

Raina sudah berkali-kali pindah panti asuhan . Terakhir adalah panti asuhan Graud Foundation . Saat itu ia berumur 10 . Raina masih ingat saat itu, ia bertemu anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya, tapi baik . Meski agak cengeng.

Yap, dia Shun . Tapi baru sebentar mereka akrab, Shun sudah harus pindah ke Andromeda Island . Raina sampai mengutuk agar kido mitsumasa cepat mati.

Raina pun memutuskan merantau ke Yunani . Tapi dasar nasib, selama 3 tahun ia nyasar kesana – kemari . Hingga baru saat inilah, ia bisa sampai keYunani dengan selamat.

Saat ini Raina berumur 13 berjalan menyusuri desa rodoria yang tua .Penduduknya hidup penduduk ini dikenal dekat dengan para ksatria Athena, hal yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum disana.

Siang itu , matahari bersinar cerah . Warga desa, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing - masing . Suasananya begitu damai, beda sekali dengan saat di kapal tadi…

Ketika Raina sibuk melihat-lihat,tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang . Barang yang dibawa orang itu hampir jatuh, tapi dengan sigap bisa diambil kembali olehnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Raina sampai bengong, apalagi saat melihat pria itu tertutup.

"_Apa ia buta?kalo buta, mana mungkin…"_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Raina, pria itu menjawab, "Saya tidak buta,"

Raina terkejut, tapi langsung minta maaf karena tak sengaja menabrak dia.

"Tak apa , kau tak perlu sampai mebungkuk seperti itu." jawabnya

Raina mendongak, melihat wajah pria itu . Rambutnya pirang dan panjang . Seperti orang barat . Tapi dari garis wajah dan hidungnya , seperti garis wajah bangsa India . Dan lagi, ada titik merah di tengah dahinya.

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya,"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Errr, gak, hanya bingung…Err, ini dimana sih?"Raina jadi salting.

"Ini di Rodoria, dekat dengan sanctuary . Oh ya, omong-omong,kau sedang mencari pekerjaan?"

"Hah? Kok tahu?"

"Hanya menebak saja."

"Iya, begitulah."

"Aku mau menawarkan pekerjaan, tapi itu tergantung pilihanmu."

"Pilihanku?"

"Ikut aku, oh ya, aku belum memberitahu namaku . Aku Shaka."Shaka mengulurkan tangannya.

"Raina"jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Shaka.

"Baiklah Raina, ikut aku."ujarnya sambil membalikkan badan.

"Kemana?"tanya Raina.

"Sanctuary…" jawab Shaka pendek.

Raina, meski ingin, tapi ketika melihat ekspresi Shaka, memutuskan tak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWAAAAAAA?" teriak Raina histeris.

Teriakan Rina yg keras hampir merobohkan kuil virgo yang sudah banyak retaknya saking tuanya . Shaka sendiri menutup kupingnya karena tak ingin gendang telinganya jadi korban.

Raina tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar . Jantungnya seakan-akan ingin keluar dar tempatnya . Percaya atau tidak, inilah percakapan yg terjadi 3 menit yang lalu…

_Flash back:_

_Shaka: "Aku ingin menawarimu menjadi saint."_

_Raina:"Saint?"_

_Shaka:" Ksatria Athena , yang sudah mengabdi selama beribu-ribu tahun. Gajinya tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan …"_

_Raina:"Tapi…?_

_Shaka:"Menjadi saint itu tak mudah, latihannya berat,bahkan ada yang gugur karena mempertaruhkan nyawa,"_

_Raina:"HAAAAAAAAAAAH?"_

Present:

Shaka menghela nafas,"Yah, kalo kau tak mau tak apa-apa, kau bisa jadi pelayan sanctuary, tapi gajinya lebih kecil sih."

Raina menatap Shaka,"Kenapa kau menawariku menjadi saint?"

Shaka terdiam berberapa juga jawaban keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah melihatmu, tengah malam tadi…Saat kau menghajar para perompak kapal itu sendirian."

"Ka, kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku melihatbnya dari menghajar mereka dengan tombakmu yang ,kan?"

"Iy, iya…"jawab bingung dengan kemisteriusan Shaka, Raina teringat peristiwa semalam.

Semalam , memang ada perompak yang masuk secara paksa ke dalam saja selain mengancam nyawa, Raina juga terancam akan tersesat di laut tanpa bisa sampai ke yunani dengan selamat.

Untungnya Ia bisa bertahan dan menghajar para perompak itu dengan tombaknya . Setelah babak belur , para perompak itu pun lari tunggang langgang.

"Kamu punya potensi menjadi saint . Kau punya cosmo, sadar tak sadar . Tubuhmu juga atletis . Kelihatannya itu bukan pertama kalinya kau bertarung ya?"kata Shaka.

"Err, ya apa boleh baut , ayahku sudah meninggal, tak ada yg bisa melindungiku, jadi mau tak mau aku harus bisa mebela diri sendiri..Ahahaha."ujar Raina sambil tertawa hambar.

Shaka jadi gak enak hati."Maaf, aku berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"Tidak masalah kok haha sudah lama." ujarnya . Raina tak ingin terlihat sedih di depan orang lain.

"Selama apapun waktu berlalu, luka karena kehilangan orang yang berarti tak akan pernah hilang…."ucap Shaka dramatis.

Raina tertegun mendengarnya . Pikirannya melayang ke masa2 kecilnya, dan hampir saja ia menangis terharu kalo saja Shaka tak berkata,"Kayaknya kalimat tadi pernah aku baca dari buku sastra ini deh…"ujar Shaka sambil mengambil bukunya dari meja.

GUBRAK!

Raina sampai terjungkal dari kursi , kirain mah kalimat puistis itu bikin sendiri gak taunya nyontek?

"Oh karena sulit disembuhkan, aku rasa kamu perlu ikut meditasi, yoga, membaca sastra, menafsir tripitaka, itu bagus untuk keseimbangan jiwamu, dan bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…"cerocos Shaka tanpa henti sampe Raina sweatdrop 1 galon.

Boro-boro deh keseimbangan jiwa . Sekarang aja ia dah hampir gila dengerin khotbahnya Shaka . Tentang samsara lah, inkarnasi lah . Dan Sederet istilah buddha yang tak ia mengerti . Sengsara banget. Sampe2 rasanya Raina pengeeeeen banget langsung menghilang dari situ . Mungkin ia bakal pindah ke Planet Mars.

"STOOOOOPPPP!Ok, ok …Sudah cukup…Aku , aku mau jadi saint saja,ok?" potong Raina cepat.

Dari ekspresinya sepertinya Shaka jengkel karena khotbahnya dipotong . Tapi akhirnyaShaka setuju untuk membantunya menjadi saint…

* * *

3 tahun berlalu…..

"Shaka! Cepet dong jangan meditasi terus!"teriak Raina dari dapur.

"Iya,iya." jawab Shaka duduk di makan sayur salad yang (selalu) menjadi , Raina sudah jadi saint di usia 16 tahun ,denan ranking silver.

Dan sekarang, ia hidup di sanctuary sambil membantu Shaka membereskan kuilnya setiap hari.

And they live happily ever after…*endingnya Cinderella

Raina:"OIIII! ENDINGNYA KETUKER!"

Author:"Berisik!Dah bagus dikasih ending yg bagus, mau kutuker ama endingnya ama endingnya Romeo Juliiet?Biar mati bareng deh lo berdua!

Raina:"URRRGGGH!MAUNYA ENDING YANG ASLI!"

Author:"Dasar rewel, nih deh kukasih!"

Ending:

Akhirnya mereka hidup dengan tenang dan, rukun…?

Raina:"Shaka!kok sayurnya gak abis?"

Shaka:"Saya tak ingin mengenyangkan diri saya dengan benda duniawi."*dengan kalem

Raina:"Duniawi apanya?ini sih namanya pemborosan tau!

Bla bla bla bla bla….

Kalo diceritain secara lengkap disini, author yakin sampe tahun depan juga gak bakal beres .Jadi, cerita ini sudah:

**TAMAT**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Maaf kalo ceritanya campur aduk kayak gado2, hope you all like it!

Tag to go:

Aku pilih:**Yuki-san!**

** Seika,Kumaichiro-san or Scarlet?  
**

Please review demi meramaikan fandom ini.


End file.
